


The mighty lion

by Alexasnow



Series: One shot smut [1]
Category: James Nesbitt - Fandom, Jekyll (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jekyll runs into a pretty girl and decides to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mighty lion

Jekyll counted himself very lucky he had cornered himself pretty one this time, he stroke her cheek she shivered with fear and excitement, he saw the glimmer of lust in her eyes, this thrilled him licking his lips at the idea of having his way with this one.  
He had a flash of pinning her to the wall and fucking her hard against this wall, he glanced at her grinning wickedly “So beautiful would you like to play lions?”

“Lions?”

“Yes you know what happens when a new lion shows his dominance; the females give themselves to them, are you going to give yourself to me?” 

Before she answered he pressed her to the wall, pinning her arms roughly, she gasped “Please don’t hurt me” she feigned fear.

“I don’t want to hurt you my dear, I want to do other things to your body”

He pressed his lips to her ear whispering into her ear softly “I want to get you dripping wet then taste you” 

He began kissing her neck gently, she was breathing so deeply his eyes were drawn to her ample bosom, he bit his lip as his mind was flooded with wicked thoughts. He pulled her hands together holding them with one hand, he peeled her shirt and bra with ease away from her body revealing her breast, her nipple was already hard calling for his tongue, he tickled the nipple with his skilled tongue, taking it in his mouth sucking lightly, looking up to her, the desire in her eyes said it all but he wanted to hear her cry out, sucking harder, she groaned softly, that was a lovely noise but she could do much better, he sucked long and hard, licking his tongue over the nipple while it was in his mouth, she cried out, that was music to his ears, he felt the urge to do the same to her other breast and he did just to elicit that delicious cry from her lips once more.  
He let her arms go, groping her breasts one last time, they were just so enjoyable to touch, so soft and squeezable.

He was thankful she was wearing a skirt and a flirtatiously short skirt, thin little panties, as he pealed them away “Give me your hands”

She gave them willingly; he slid one hand between her legs and the other into his trousers “See how hard you make me”

She bit her lip nodding as she took his hard cock in hand stroking the shaft, he groaned deeply “Wait, touch yourself for me I want to watch you pleasure yourself”

She nodded obediently, sliding her fingers between her legs, fingering herself, tilting her head to the wall as she took pleasure in every touch of her own fingers working herself toward a climax, he observed her through lust filled eyes delighting in her little cries and moans, watching the movement of her hand under her skirt eyes wide, he couldn't hold back any longer he had to have her, this delicious display was pleasurable to watch but he had to take her. “Stop I will be the one to make you come”

He undid his belt and pulled his trousers and boxers down with one swift motion, her heels would make this easy he thought, he could just push himself in but he had to taste her, that wetness he had to feel it with his hands first, taste her on his tongue he salivated at the idea, the reality was more delicious than he would of guessed.  
Sliding his fingers between her legs she was dripping wet for him as he pushed his fingers inside she whimpered, she wanted him to fuck her she was as gagging for it as much as he was, as he pulled his fingers out soaked in her, he licked each finger slowly delighting in her sweet juices tantalizing his taste buds “Mmm you want me inside you don’t you?”

“Yes” she groaned.

“Do you like it rough pet?”

She bit her lip nodding, the frustration and desire written upon her sweet face, he slammed into her, ramming her against the wall, the pain and pleasure pulled a groan from her lips, again he slammed into her, fast and hard, building up a forceful and lustful hasty pace.  
She was dripping all over him, soaking his cock and balls with her arousal, this fueled his desire knowing she was so close to the edge, he wanted to hear her cry out, so he continued but grunted quietly, listening and feeling her body rack with a powerful orgasm, her body pressed to his, she gripped his shoulders tightly as she screamed his name.  
As she tightened around him and her cries echoed through the ally that was all he needed to finish him off, he felt his cock harden and the overwhelming climax take him, he growled as this heady orgasm ran through him, his cock twitching as the final sense of arousal subsided, he leant his head upon her shoulder remarking “Fuck was that good”


End file.
